Dellor
Matthew R. Vaughn[https://twitter.com/dellorlol/status/1180925948637650955 dellor on Twitter: i shouldn't do this and should just ignore all the haters] (born ), better known online as dellor (or dellorlol), is an American YouTube Streamer residing in Iowa.[https://twitter.com/dellorlol/status/1141116483713609728 dellor on Twitter: the fastest wrist in iowa is back...] He currently live streams Apex Legends and Fortnite: Battle Royale on his YouTube Channel. Matt gained success online was due to his raging at Fortnite, which there had been multiple compilations of Dellor's rage, mainly from 47. He had also been known for his rages before the times he started Fortnite. Matt was previously a Twitch streamer but was permanently banned for possesion of CP. He is now a streamer on YouTube and is currently the most popular gaming streamer on the platform. About Matt was a professional eSports gamer before becoming a part-time streamer and content creator. Before playing Fortnite, Matt had the most kills in PUBG (Player Unknown Battlegrounds). Top 250 in Overwatch, where he gained a little more exposure. He was top 20 in World of Warcraft. And was top 10 in Diablo 3. Controversy Racist Outrage On April 23, 2017, Matt was playing Overwatch against multiple people on his livestream. Jumpshot, the person who killed Matt during a game, had made multiple accurate shots towards Matt. While Matt's character was respawning, his teammates, Pika and Donut, said that Matt was standing still, which later on, Matt got into an outrage. Matt had used the N-word 61 times and 4 of them said "big black n*****".Odd Washington | Toronto Esports? Thoughts on that? (WARNING: OFFENSIVE) On the same day, Matt apologized to everyone about it on Twitter saying "I am sorry. I f**ked up. I am done with esports and won't be returning.".[https://twitter.com/dellorlol/status/856243501482352640 Dellor on Twitter: I am sorry. I f**ked up. I am done with esports and won't be returning.] His apology had a lot of backlash due to him saying the N-Word on purpose. He had also shortly returned to gaming on stream but with a hatred audience and a lower view-base. Dellor has had multiple racist rants in the past. He has called for the creation of white ethnostate and has announced his allegance to the Alt-Right. Dellor on multiple occasions has said that David Duke, former grand wizard of the Ku Klux Klan is the "Greatest mind of this century" and has called for forced execution of all african americans. 'Dropped From Toronto eSports' Toronto eSports President Ryan Pallett said in a statement. "Immediately upon learning of the incident, the player was interviewed, admitted to the offence, and was notified that his contract with the organization was being terminated."'Overwatch' Pro Player Fired for Saying the N-Word 60 Times Matt posted an apology on Twitter after learning about being dropped.[http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1spqjf9 TwitLonger - I fucked up and deserve to be dropped from Toronto Esports...] "I f**ked up and deserve to be dropped from Toronto Esports, I won't try to argue or make an excuse, I don't have any," Matt went on to explain that he "was having a really bad day" and didn't get much sleep. Matt got into a match with a Widowmaker on Overwatch (which Matt was known for before Fortnite) who he thought was cheating which led him to burst. "The only thing I can say is that despite me using that word, I am not a racist. I was extremely upset, and I was trying to make the person I was angry with upset as well, and so I said the most offensive thing that came to mind." 'Hiding DellorJew Emote.' An emote "DellorJew" was removed from Matt's Subscribers Emote list. Matt does skip or cut more than 60% of his Text-To-Speech donations due to spam, anger, racial slurs and jewish beliefs. Dellor denies these claims resulting in the disappearance of the DellorJew emote. 'Suspended From Twitch' On April 30, 2019, Matt was banned from Twitch due to a remark he said live on Twitch. He was banned after the comment "Go cook a sandwich" to a 'Female' Teammate in Apex Legends.Cliperino | Apex Legends - dellor - Go cook a sandwich Matt posted a video explaining the situation on May 7. He says his reaction to losing a game of Apex Legends was reacted poorly, regretted what he said to the Female, understood and accepted the limited ban on Twitch. Dellor announced that his suspension is only 30 days (expires May 30, 2019) and also apologized to the Female Matt communicated with.my indefinite suspension from twitch... 'Losing Partnership and Subscribers' After Matt's suspension expired, he returned to Twitch with an emotional livestream due to losing partnership and all his subscribers.Twitchy | Dellor Is *BACK* From BAN But His Life Is Ruined.. Matt claims that Twitch never made a warning or told him about losing his partnership. Matt does not have more confidence streaming on Twitch no more because he can no longer make money from Twitch (due to his subscribers being removed) and is currently unsure what the goals are set for his unfortunate situation. Fans do claim Matt should livestream on YouTube instead and create money from channel memberships. Matt has constantly been emailing Twitch if there can be any way to get his affiliate or partnership back. Twitch has ignored those Emails. Matt then went on to make a TwitLonger stating how he has been feeling. He claims he is unable to pay bills, has been depressed and stressed out.TwitLonger - im sorry everyone On July 7, Matt created a petition to get his subscribe button back (affiliate).Petition • twitch: give dellor his sub button Successfully, Twitch made a response stating that they will give back Dellor his affiliate and partnership, but has to be respectful and not be offensive for the next 6 months to 1 year. On August 1, 2019, Matt announced that Twitch was supporting his progress and lowered his days of getting partnership back from 6 months to 60 days (October 1, 2019).new fortnite season then hardcore minecraft | creator code dellor 'Indefinite Suspension for Self Harm' On October 1, 2019, the day Matt was scheduled to get his partnership back, was indefinitely banned for self-harm by breaking a keyboard and hitting himself with it. Though he has done it many times before, especially when he was a Twitch partner, this affected his Twitch channel.dellor banned from Twitch for breaking keyboard on stream Matt then became suicidal, and later went to a psychiatric hospital.[https://twitter.com/havocplays2/status/1179135688148566017 havocplays2 on Twitter: Announcement guys, I'm guessing his family took him there so they can keep him safe] 2 days later, Matt announced he is doing better.[https://twitter.com/dellorlol/status/1179835366024650753 dellor on Twitter: i've been in the hospital the past few days with no internet or anything.] 'Twitch Fire with Fire Controversy' Yesterday (17th of February) Matt released a shocking statement about a twitch employee who tweeted racist and homophobic comments in 2010 and 2012. This was very confusing for Fans as many asked why he would attack someone from twitch on matters he had done himself. Mak on his discord refused to answer any questions other than state he "didnt want to do it but had to" on the matter. However, after seeing a reply from the employee the tweet has since been removed, yet continued to threaten fans in discord about "quiting the internet". The tweet can be found here -> http://archive.is/4beae. Many believe this was a hypocritical move by dellor and only left with threats and "i didnt want to but had to" comments on discord. Collaborations LyndonFPS Another similar streamer, known as LyndonFPS, had once reacted to Matt's rage, and many people in the comment section of Matt and Lyndon's rage videos say that they should make a duo, especially on Lyndon and Matt's Twitch chat. Successfully, he and Lyndon had played together with 2 other people in a Fortnite Tournament.10k tourney game with LyndonFPS Hamlinz Hamlinz has been a fan of Matt since 47 has started his Dellor rage series. The "God duos" trend was intended to be both Hamlinz and Matt playing together as a duo. On April 9, 2019, they both successfully made a duo together with both sharing their perspective on their main channel.Hamlinz | RANDOM SQUADS w/ DELLOR! HARDEST I'VE LAUGHED PLAYING FORTNITEdellor and hamlinz vs the world Dellor has called Hamlinz a "Filthy porch monkey" on multiple occasions. 47 YouTuber 47 (Formerly FORTNITE47) is known for his compilations featuring Matt. On January 22, 2020, Matt has decided to collaborate with 47 by posting rage compilations to the dellor YouTube channel.[https://twitter.com/dellorlol/status/1220061533142757380 dellor on Twitter: ANNOUNCEMENT: sometimes in life you can't beat them, so you must instead join them...] Trivia *Matt was featured in a Ceeday video.Ceeday | Frozone.exe & time = 8:12 *Matt uses Windows 7. *Dellor spelt backward is 'rolled', which is commonly said by Matt himself and his viewers. *Matt came across other popular streamers, Ninja, who eliminated Dellor, and Nate Hill, who Dellor eliminated.FORTNITE IS MY CITY | Ninja vs Dellor in Fortnite! *INTENSE 1v1*47 | DELLOR FORTNITE MEGA RAGE 40 *KILLS NATE HILL & DESTROYS KEYBOARDS* *Matt was mentioned by famous rapper Lil Nas X as a meme.[https://twitter.com/LilNasX/status/1209219187740004352 LilNasX on Twitter: wen u tryna be sad and uplifting music comes on] Quotes *MY GOD...!!! *ALRIGHT! *Rolled. *F*ck this game! *You're garbage! *I HATE THIS F*CKING GAME!!! *Despite being 13% of the population, Blacks make up 50% of crime *Hamlinz is a f***ing porch monkey. *DOMINATING! *Holy SH*T! *This game f*cking blows! *You f*cking c*ck sucker! *Playground kid...! *BEEF OVERLOAD...! *HEY.... muted! *Edit Andy! *bdropn bdropn bdropn *F*cking leeches man *B*TCHBoYs *I make more MONEY than YOU *im taking time off References Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers